Lessons of a Different Kind
by Calie1
Summary: The first time he showed her how to shoot his bow the results were a good bit different. There wasn't squealing, jokes about Bruce Wayne hitting on pregnant woman, and plastic animal toys all over his training room floor. In my Love Over Time universe.


Notes: This is a short one shot set in my Love Over Time universe. You don't have to read it though. This can be read as a stand alone. It would be set a few years after the end of Love Over Time.

* * *

"Are you serious?"

Oliver lowered his bow and turned at the sound of Chloe's voice. "What?"

"I go off for two hours and this is how you decide to entertain him?"

"He likes it. Watch." Turning away from the slightly irate blond he lifted his bow again and aimed for the target. He released it, sending it whizzing through the air to land on target.

A loud giggling filled the training room. Chloe turned back around and sighed. Oliver was right, he did like it. The one year old was currently squealing like crazy, clinging to the top of his pack n play and shaking it, no doubt wanting out.

"Bu! Bu!"

"You know you don't get bottles anymore Connor." She reminded the one year old and dropped her purse on the floor to close the distance between herself and her son.

"Not bottle Chloe. Bow. We learned how to say bow. Just not the 'w' part. Come on get with it." She narrowed her eyes at him as she lifted Connor into the air. "Right buddy?"

"Bu!"

"Lovely. You do realize you've created a monster. He's going to have you doing this all day long." But even as she admonished him she walked closer with Connor in her arms so that he could get a better look at Oliver loading another arrow. "And when he wants to start shooting one..."

"A conversation for another time." Oliver interrupted her, hoping to put that conversation off for a few years. Connor reached out with one hand, straining in Chloe's arms for either the bow or arrow that Oliver held. Lowering the arrow, Oliver held the compound bow out for Connor to touch.

"I'm only warning you." Connor grabbed the green metal in one pudgy hand and gave it a good yank.

"Okay, there." Oliver pried his son's hand off of the bow. "What do you say we shoot one more?"

As Connor reached for it again Chloe stepped back. "Watch daddy try to be all manly." Oliver lowered the bow slightly and turned his head to her with a frown. "What?"

"You know what."

In response she only grinned. When he brought his bow up again she smirked. "Don't worry baby, when you get bigger, mommy will let Uncle Brucey teach you. I hear black leather looks really nice."

"Alright woman." He dropped the bow and arrow onto the table. "You've been running this Uncle Brucey and black leather thing into the ground lately." He walked towards the pair with a purposeful stride, and lifted Connor from her arms.

"What's wrong? Don't like it?" Chloe teased, smirking at Oliver's back and he set Connor back in his pack n play.

"He's hit on you, twice."

She rolled her eyes in response. "The first time he didn't know we were seeing each other."

"Right." Oliver ruffled Connor's blond locks and then turned back to Chloe. "I doubt that. And the second time?"

"I was pregnant Oliver! Do you really thing he was hitting on me?" She laughed as she spoke, not quit believing that they were still talking about it once again.

"When he says, 'You know I always though Chloe was hot, but I didn't realize how good she would look pregnant', I kind of do think he is hitting on you." By that point Oliver was back in front of her and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

"Oh right Oliver." She let him pull her without question. "I can really see Bruce Wayne hitting on a pregnant woman. It happens all the time."

"I wouldn't put it passed Bruce Wayne to sleep with anyone or anything." She snorted in responses. "Don't deny it."

He shoved her forward, placing her where he had been standing with his bow just moments before. "I'm not. Of course I would have said the same thing about Oliver Queen too." Something smacked her backside and she spun her head around to see an arrow in his hand.

"Mind your mouth woman." Before she had a moment to retaliate he stepped up close behind her and reached around her body.

"I am not shooting that thing." But his hand was already on hers, lifting it up and wrapping it around the bow.

"Bu! Bu! Mama! Bu!"

Chloe turned her head to see Connor beating on the cushioned rail of his pack n play again. With a sigh she turned her head back to the target. "Alright Connor." Lowering her voice she glanced behind her at Oliver. "Thanks."

"I'm not going to have you questioning my manhood." He responded softly in her ear.

Chloe waited as he positioned her just slightly and then lifted his hand to wrap around her smaller one. His chest brushed against her back and then he wrapped his other hand around her waist, splaying his palm against her stomach and pulled her back against him. "Are you trying to seduce me in front of our one year old."

"Don't be ridiculous." He whispered and pressed a kiss into the crook of her neck. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because you're you." She responded softly, feeling the familiar tug in her womb as he grabbed her hip and pulled her backside against him suggestively.

"It does remind me of something though doesn't it?" He pressed another kiss behind her year.

Two years ago she would have turned around and wrapped her legs around him, letting him take her right there on the training room floor. Things were a bit different now though. With a smile she pulled back her hand and released the bow. It didn't hit exactly where she aimed, but it was close enough. A loud squeal of excitement came from behind them. Turning around she grinned up at Oliver. "It does." Pressing her hand against his chest she leaned forward and kissed him briefly before pulling away. "But no play for the Green Arrow until nap time don't you think?"

He cocked an eyebrow in response and took the bow from her. "I suppose I can wait."

"What a relief. I thought I might be dealing with two children." Leaning froward one more time she kissed him again, this time lingering a second longer. "I love you."

"Love you too." He smiled down at her. The moment was suddenly broken though by a loud clatter. Oliver turned his head just in time to see toys skitter across the floor.

"Aw! Is mommy not paying you any attention!" Chloe said sweetly and turned away from Oliver. Little pudgy arms raised up to her and she lifted him from the pack n play again. "Come on my baby, lets get you something to eat." Walking towards the door she stopped and turned behind her. "Coming?"

He glanced around at his training room. Normally he would have insisted to put everything back. Every bow and arrow back in place. The target board still stood in place, arrows sticking out of it, his bow in his hand, a pack n play set up in the middle of the training room, and a variety of plastic animals littered over the floor. With a roll of his eyes he dropped his bow on the table and headed after Chloe. "Mind as well."


End file.
